


It's Been a Long Time Coming

by littlehuntress



Series: If You Find Me, Hide Me [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter stands in front of him, wearing a frown on his precious features, and Wade wants to lick into that pretty pink mouth of his. Friends with benefits sounds like an awfully good idea. Now all he has to do is convince Spidey and they're all set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Time Coming

"Come on Spidey, _babe_ , you know we’d make fireworks happen. Please be the Natalie Portman to my Asthon Kutcher. The Justin Timberlake to my Mila Kunis. We could be friends, or more like frenemies with benefits, because I know you're still hung up on the fact I tried to unalive you, but that was way before I knew you were dashing CEO Petey Parker. Honest mistake. Don’t hold a grudge." 

"What are you even talking about?" 

Peter stands in front of him, wearing a frown on his precious features, and Wade wants to lick into that pretty pink mouth of his. Ever since Peter revealed his secret identity to him thanks to the adrenaline of a night playing mighty vigilantes, and because apparently Peter now sort of trusts him, Wade has put a strain on his wrist. He's surprised he hasn't developed carpal tunnel syndrome by now. The reality of Petey's perfect face beat the fantasy he had made up by a landslide. 

"Oopsie, wrong storyline. Never mind that, forget it Webs. I'm merely suggesting we deserve to take the edge off after so much hero-ing." 

_"Wade,"_ Peter warns, but there is no heat behind his words and he doesn't make an effort to move. Wade has noticed he's stopped running away. It alights something in him. 

He walks closer until he's crowding Peter against the wall, breathes him and the night air in, they're both obscured by darkness and he lifts up his mask just enough to suck on the exposed skin of Peter's neck. Licks a strip up the skin, sweat cooling. Tastes salty, intoxicating. Peter's groans his hands reach out, stop mid-air, finally settling over Wade's sides, just merely touching like he’s not sure of where he stands."You know I'd make it worth your while Spidey, if only for a night," he whispers right by Peter's ear. Presses closer, his weight against Peter's. Sees his eyes fluttering shut for a second. 

Wade takes the chance to sneak a hand between them, palm him down with no shame through his spandex, he can hear clearly Peter’s intake of breath when his hand falls between Peter’s thighs. “I usually love your ass in this ridiculous hero suit, but now you’re a bit overdressed for my liking.” 

Peter groans and before Wade has time to plan his next move, Peter Parker is kissing him. Really kissing him, tongue and everything. _Yes, Spidey likes us!_ He kisses like he's on a rush, eager, like he can't fucking wait anymore, and Wade is down with that for the time being. Soon he's got an armful of spider boy. Wade hums appreciative of Peter’s abilities. Peter's legs wrap around his waist, his lithe body feels too good against his. It's exactly what he's wanted, but so much better. 

Wade wants to leave his handprint on Spidey's ass so he can remember him by. Leave him a token of his affection. He wants to take all night to make a mess out of him. 

“Make it worth it Wade, don't wanna regret this,” Peter whispers like it's difficult for him to even understand his own words. 

“Oh, we’re just starting, baby boy.”


End file.
